A new life
by Ryoku123
Summary: Nobody had ever expected it. Everyone thought that it would be Sasuke. The day that Naruto left Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. Never have, never will.

A/N: Hello! I know its been awhile so i wanted to post up something new! YAOI! like always... naru/sasu.

Anyways enjoy!

Prolouge------

Nobody had ever expected it. Everyone thought that it would be Sasuke.

The day that Naruto left Konohagakure, it was sunny and the rest of Team Seven was waiting for the blonde idiot to show. When it had been two hours, Kakashi went to investigate. The apartment was clean and on Naruto's bed was a slip of paper with the Kitsune's writing on it:

'I'm sorry, but I had to do this. Hopefully someone will understand.'

Sakura and Iruka had cried. Sasuke had just stared at the note in disbelief. Kakashi was the one to deliver the news to Tsunade.

_--Five Years Later--_

Sasuke traveled the well-worn path to Sunagakure, with news from Gaara that there was something of the utmost importance that he must see. Normally he wouldn't even bother going, but something in the message pulled at him.

When he reached Gaara's village, Temari and Shikamaru were at the gates waiting for him.

"Uchiha," Shikamaru said, tilting his head toward the Anbu.

"Nara," was the reply, Gaara wanted to see me?"

"Yeah."

"Follow us," Temari said leading the way into the city.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru as they walked, "Do you know what he wants me to see?"

The brunette only spared him a glance, "Yeah, but you wouldn't believe me if i told you."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, "You found him."

Temari hit Shikamaru over the head, "You weren't supposed to say anything!"

Sasuke snarled at thm, "Take me to Gaara! _Now_!"

----------

Sasuke strode into Gaara's office, Temari and Shikamaru in tow, "Where is he?"

"Calm down, Uchiha." Gaara said softly, motioning for the Anbu to sit. He nodded to Shikamaru and the Chunnin bowed and walked out the door.

"It's been _five fucking years_ and I'm supposed to calm down?"

"Yes. Because all you're searching has finally paid off. Is that not why you became Anbu?"

A knock on the door drew both the Kazekage and Anbu's attention. As Shikamaru entered, the chair that Sasuke had been sitting in clattered to the floor as he stood and took in the person beside the brunette.

Choppy waist-lenght blonde hair, sun-kissed tan skin and those piercing blue eyes that Sasuke had come to love so much. Not to mention he was about a head taller than Sasuke's six foot and was well muscled.

"Naruto?" he whispered in a hoarse voice, feeling all the emotions that he had crushed well up and crash over him. Those piercing blue eyes looked at him and what he heard next had his world crashing down around him, "Hi. Who are you?"

Gaara's quiet voice confirmed everything, "He's forgotten everything."

End Prolouge-----


	2. Starting over

Chapter 1: Starting over

"Naruto, this is Sasuke. He's an Anbu in Konoha, the same village you are from."

The blond brightened and looked at Sasuke, "Are you a friend?"

Gaara saw pain flash briefly through the brunets' eyes before he answered, "Yes, we were best friends."

Puzzled blue eyes looked at Sasuke, "Aren't we still friends?"

Gaara answered that question, "You disappeared from Konoha with only a note that gave away nothing helpful. You never told him anything about you possibly leaving."

Naruto gently touched Sasuke's shoulder and the Anbu stiffened and looked at Gaara. The look was enough, because the Kage nodded and caught Naruto's attention, filling him in on the things that he was going to have to deal with when he went back to his village.

Sasuke slipped out of the room and started down the hallway not really caring where he ended up. All he knew was that he needed to get away and think. When he finally looked up, he was outside in the garden that Temari took care of. He remembered Shikamaru once saying that it kept her calm most of the time, but right now all he wanted was a place to sit down.

"You can sit over here."

A kunai was in Sasuke's hand as he spun around to see who had spoken to him. It was Naruto and he was sitting on a bench, motioning to the empty space beside him. Sasuke didn't say anything just stood and watched his old friend.

"I don't bite you know." That ever present grin was on his face, letting Sasuke know that he meant no harm, so out of habit the brunet sat down beside him and for the first time in five years the silence Sasuke was enveloped in wasn't stifling, but rather it was comfortable and left him in peace.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said quietly from beside the other man.

"Do you even know what you are sorry for?" Sasuke's voice was cold, distant now that the peace was shattered.

"No, and that's what makes it worse. All I know is that I'm sorry. Because some part of me reconizes you, but if I try to remember anything all I feel is pain."

Sasuke just looked at him so Naruto continued on, "I tried to remember what had happened when I woke up in the middle of the desert two months ago, but as soon as I tried, I passed out. I tried asking Gaara about who I was, but he said that while the two of us were friends; only you would be able to really tell me anything about who I was." Those hopeful blue eyes stung Sasuke deep and he turned away.

"Everyone thought it would be me who left Konoha, not you. You were the one who wanted so badly to prove yourself to the village, become Hokage, when all I wanted was to kill my brother; all I wanted was power. I would have done anything to gain the power do that, even if it meant leaving. But then you left. Just like that. At first I thought it was a joke, that you would come back, but after a month you still hadn't shown you're face. Thats when it hit me that you weren't coming back."

Naruto's eye's widened during the explanation and an image came to him: _Crying as he wrote a letter, praying that Sasuke would understand why he had left-then red eyes appeared in his mind's eye_- "You can't remember yet the truth would destroy you...sorry young one..." Then a blinding light and Naruto screamed as pain ripped through his head and the world went black.

Sasuke turned at the scream and caught Naruto as the bigger man fell unconcious, off the bench. The dead weight of the blond knocked Sasuke to the ground as well and he was pinned. Growling in frustration, he squirmed out from under the blond and created a clone to help carry the unconcious man back to Gaara's office. And speaking of which...how did Naruto get to the garden before he did? He would make sure to ask the redhead when he got back.

-Gaara's office-

"This is how we found him two months ago... unconcious on the border of our territory, though he was nude and his hair was longer. When he woke up, all he knew was his name. He literally remembers nothing but his name. When we tested his ninjutsu levels though, he ranked up in the Anbu and Jounin levels-possibly higher," Gaara said, looking at the blond man sleeping on the couch, "I refused to tell him anything about himself saying it wasn't my place."

Sasuke nodded, "He told me that you were saving that for me..."

Neither realized that Naruto had woke up and was listening to the conversation.

"You've searched for him for five years, Sasuke. I've spoken with Tsunade and she agrees that you should be the one to take him in and help him to remember his past and maybe find out why he left in the first place."

"I had it all figured out what I would do when I found him. But now, I have no idea," He glanced at the blond who pretended to be asleep, before turning back to Gaara, "I've loved him since I was twelve and when he left I was the one who waited for a year for him to come back. Time didn't wait for us and it didn't slow down. Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, those who knew about the note and cared for him couldn't afford to wait because time wouldn't."

"And yet you did." Gaara didn't comment on what Sasuke had said about loving Naruto. He had always known.

"I refused missions and after two months moved into his apartment. I checked everywhere he would go daily and I constantly checked for his chakra."

"That's when you went Anbu."

Sasuke only nodded again and moved to sit on the couch by Naruto's head, running his fingers through all that hair, trying to assure himself that it wasn't a dream, "Now I don't know what to do. Everyone who didn't know about the letter thinks he went on a training expedition, so I don't know what Tsunade will have planned for him."

"If he doesn't remember anything, Tsunade can't really do anything about it except probably put him under your care. And she's going to have to come up with an excuse for the memory loss."

Gaara turned to the door and called for Shikamaru, "Set Sasuke up with a room. You are to accompany him and Naruto to Konoha and get you're orders from Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke trailed his hands through Naruto's hair once more before he stood up and walked to the door with Shikamaru, "Thank you, Gaara. For everything."

Konohagakure:

"So that's the story you are to tell everyone, Naruto," Tsunade said looking at the blond man.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Call me Tsunade-baa-chan. Please."

Puzzled blue eye's watched the woman who couldn't be more than thirty,and felt that twinge of recognition that he got when he had met Gaara and his siblings, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Naruto will stay with you. One: because you are living in his apartment, and two: you knew him best."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke bowed and knowing the meeting was over, grabbed Naruto's arm to steer him out of the room.

"I recognize you," Naruto told Tsunade, "I don't know if that makes a difference or not, but you look familiar, Baa-chan."

Tsunade smiled and kissed his cheek, "That makes all the difference. Now run along, brat. You have people befriend again."

As they walked out of the room, Sasuke mumbled under his breath, "How is it that you reconize her and nothing happens, but I cause you pain?"

Naruto didn't hear him, but someone else did and red eyes looked down on the brunet, "Because you meant the most to him."

Sasuke looked into those ruby orbs, "Kyuubi."

The fox smirked, "Been a while, kid."

End Chapter 1

A/N: Sooooo... I have no Internet and I'm currently using my friend's to post this up... I'm working on posting up a new Kingdom Hearts fan fiction as well.The first chapter is finished and everything (it's going to be a Demyx/Zexion). Now I can focus on chapter six of Love is Forever...


End file.
